Les caprices du destin
by Scorpio-no-Caro
Summary: Le destin frappe parfois durement mais il sait laisser une porte ouverte pour qu'on se relève pour la franchir. C'est ce qu'Aomine va découvrir. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket que vous reconnaitrez aisément appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'auteur ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

* * *

 **Les caprices du destin**

 **Chapitre 01**

La douleur était atroce. Il entendit un cri déchirant. C'était le sien. C'était lui qui hurlait. Sa souffrance, sa rage. C'était comme si l'on venait de lui couper la jambe à la hauteur du genou. La blessure était grave. Très grave.

Il était à la limite de s'évanouir. Il sentit une piqure dans son bras. La douleur sembla soudain moins forte, mais il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Il avait une sensation de flottement. Il savait qu'on le transportait et il entrevoyait les gyrophares de l'ambulance.

Il avait toujours mal, mais c'était supportable. Aux urgences de l'hôpital, les résultats des examens furent sans appel. Les ligaments croisés de son genou droit avaient été déchirés et le ménisque interne très endommagé. Il allait devoir subir une intervention chirurgicale. Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Il comprit immédiatement que sa carrière de basketteur professionnel était terminée. Pour avoir vu des joueurs se faire le même genre de blessure, il savait que la rééducation serait un véritable enfer qui allait durer plusieurs mois. Et jamais il ne reviendrait au niveau qui était le sien avant ça.

Depuis trois ans qu'il avait signé avec les Spurs de San Antonio, il était devenu un joueur incontournable de l'équipe. En tant qu'ailier fort, sa capacité à marquer dans n'importe quelle position s'était accrue grâce à un entrainement régulier et intensif. Bien que sa taille ne dépasse pas les deux mètres, il faisait enrager ses adversaires par son jeu peu orthodoxe, son adresse et sa vitesse. Son rêve qui était enfin devenu réalité venait de se transformer cauchemar.

Le chirurgien avait été clair. Le basket de haut niveau, il devait y renoncer s'il voulait que son genou ne le lâche pas à nouveau. Et si c'était le cas, il pourrait bien en conserver des séquelles comme un boitillement plus ou moins marqué et des douleurs chroniques. Avec une bonne rééducation, il pourrait s'entrainer, mais la compétition, il devra faire une croix dessus.

À ces mots, une profonde lassitude l'avait envahie. Une sensation lourde et poisseuse qui s'insinuait dans son corps et sa tête. Il a envie de mourir. Quelques jours après l'intervention, il reçut la visite d'un psychiatre. L'équipe médicale savait parfaitement qu'un joueur de son niveau n'allait pas s'en sortir si facilement. Physiquement oui, avec de la patience et du travail, mais psychologiquement les choses allaient être beaucoup plus difficiles. Petit à petit, il s'enferma dans un mutisme qui inquiéta les médecins. Il ne parlait presque plus, passait des heures à regarder par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Au début, ses coéquipiers, son entraineur, des amis étaient venus le voir pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais les visites s'étaient espacées. Que dire à un homme qui vous répond à peine et encore par monosyllabe ? Il ne suivait même pas le championnat à la télévision. Parce que ça lui faisait mal de voir les autres jouer alors que lui était cloué dans ce lit.

Quand la rééducation commença, la douleur était si intense qu'il faillit tout abandonner. Il criait après le kinésithérapeute, après les infirmières, après tout le monde. Personne ne s'en formalisait, ils avaient l'habitude. Quand un homme réalise son rêve, et vit de sa passion, il était normal de réagir d'une façon ou d'une autre quand son monde s'écroule. Quelques semaines plus tard, il reçut une visite pour le moins inattendue.

– Salut…

– Kagami ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

– Eh bien ! Quel accueil ! J'ai appris pour ta blessure. Tes parents m'ont dit que ça se passait plutôt mal. Que tu ne voulais plus voir personne. Alors je suis dit que peut-être je pourrais venir pour constater les dégâts, expliqua son ancien adversaire en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil près du lit.

– Et ça t'amuse ? gronda Aomine, le regard furibond.

– Pas vraiment. Je pensais que tu étais plus fort que ça. Je sais que le basket c'est toute ta vie, mais je ne te croyais pas du genre à baisser les bras.

– Tu n'es pas à ma place…

– C'est vrai. Tous nos amis attendent que je leur donne de tes nouvelles. Quand je vais leur dire que le gars qu'ils connaissaient a disparu, ils vont être sacrément déçus. Surtout Kuroko.

– Tetsu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il devient ?

– Ça t'intéresse ?

– Tchh…

– Il a fait médecine et là il est parti en Somalie avec Médecins sans Frontières pour six mois.

– Ça ne m'étonne pas de lui, sourit amèrement l'ancien as de Touou.

– Tu as réfléchi à ce que tu vas faire si tu ne peux plus jouer ? demanda abruptement Kagami.

Aomine grimaça. Bien sûr qu'il y avait pensé, mais rien de concret n'était sorti de ses réflexions. Et ça le minait encore plus.

– Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'enquit Aomine pour détourner un peu la conversation.

– Je suis prof d'anglais dans mon ancien lycée à Seirin.

– C'est vrai que tu étais déjà bilingue.

– Oui, mais l'anglais que les gens parlent tous les jours est différent de celui qu'on apprend en classe. Il est plus soutenu. Et c'est comme ça qu'on doit l'inculquer aux élèves. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

– Je n'en sais foutre rien. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur ma rééducation, après on verra.

– Ça passera plus vite que tu ne crois. Bon il faut que j'te laisse, on m'attend.

– Ta femme ?

– Non, mon père. Il travaille toujours aux États-Unis. Comme je venais le voir, j'en ai profité pour te rendre visite. Prends soin de toi.

– Bonne soirée. Hé Kagami ?

– Oui ?

– Tu repasseras avant de rentrer au Japon ?

– Tu veux ?

– Juste pour dire au revoir, mais tu n'es pas obligé.

– OK. Et réfléchis à la suite.

Aomine regarda la porte se refermer sur son ancien rival. Prof d'anglais ? Pourquoi a-t-il arrêté le basket ? Il ne lui avait même pas posé la question.

Les semaines passèrent. La routine s'était installée et Aomine s'enfonçait toujours un peu plus dans sa déprime. La rééducation portait ses fruits, mais les séances avec le psy s'avéraient inutiles. Aomine avait catégoriquement refusé de prendre des antidépresseurs qui auraient pu l'aider à remonter la pente. S'il devait s'en sortir, il le ferait seul. Sinon, advienne que pourra.

Son agent, qui était un des rares à venir encore le voir, lui avait apporté son ordinateur portable et il se mit à chercher des informations sur ses anciens coéquipiers. Il apprit que Kise faisait une superbe carrière de mannequin, Murasakibara était chef pâtissier dans un grand restaurant parisien, la Tour d'Argent et il sut par l'intermédiaire de Satsuki, avec qui il avait gardé le contact, que Midorima avait opté pour le droit, qu'il était devenu procureur. Et qu'Akashi était un psychiatre spécialisé dans les personnalités multiples. Aucun d'eux n'avait poursuivi dans le basket. Il était le seul. La jeune femme, quant à elle, était décoratrice d'intérieur. Il savait que ce domaine lui plaisait beaucoup et qu'elle avait du goût. Elle avait monté sa propre société et ça marchait plutôt bien. Elle s'était mariée avec un conseiller en communication et avait deux enfants. Tout le monde semblait avoir trouvé sa voie. Même lui. Pendant un temps. Mais maintenant tout était remis en question. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire s'il ne jouait plus au basket en professionnel ? Son compte en banque était bien rempli et il avait de quoi voir venir. Mais après ? Sans revenu ? Il laissa ses idées vagabonder et somnola jusqu'à ce qu'on lui apporte son repas. Après, il regarda la télévision et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

… _il ouvrit la porte qui se trouvait devant lui et fit un pas… Il tomba dans le vide, tomba, tomba avant de rebondir sur un trampoline et rebondir et rebondir encore… Soudain ses pieds se trouvèrent dans les fixations d'une planche de snowboard qui commença à glisser dans un half-pipe… Il fallait monter jusqu'au bord, faire une acrobatie et revenir dans le pipe, glisser, monter, pirouetter, glisser, monter, monter, monter toujours plus haut, si haut que des oies sauvages volaient à ses côtés tandis qu'il manœuvrait son delta-plane… C'était grisant cette sensation de voler, de se sentir libre... Il piqua vers le sol à une vitesse vertigineuse et l'eau éclaboussa son visage… Debout sur une planche, il tirait de toutes ses forces pour que la voile prenne le vent et avance… Soudain devant lui, l'eau fut prise de violent remous, des rochers affleuraient à la surface et il pagayait inlassablement, assis dans son kayak… Soudain il heurta un rocher…_

Aomine se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Les yeux écarquillés dans le noir, il se souvenait du moindre détail de son rêve. Il avait le souffle court et tentait de le calmer. Il finit par y parvenir et se laissa retomber le coussin. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Que quoi qu'il fasse, il échouerait comme dans son rêve ? Qu'il allait droit dans le mur ? Pour une fois, il aurait quelque chose à dire au psy…

– Cela ne signifie pas forcément un échec, déclara le psychiatre, plutôt content du récit de son patient.

Avait-il enfin décidé de parler ? De dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête ? Pas si sûr. Il avait fini par comprendre que la psyché d'Aomine était bien plus complexe qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ. Sous son air désinvolte et bourru, il y avait un homme d'une grande intelligence qui réfléchissait vite et qui se fiait beaucoup à son instinct. Qui avait aussi un égo démesuré bien que sa blessure et les conséquences qu'elle avait désormais sur sa vie ainsi que son séjour à l'hôpital semblaient en avoir un peu érodé les arêtes tranchantes.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire selon vous ? demanda-t-il au médecin.

– Il est possible que vous vous accrochiez désespérément au monde du sport et que cela puisse prendre une forme différente du basket professionnel. Et votre subconscient vous le dit par l'intermédiaire des rêves.

– Une autre forme de compétition ?

– Bien sûr. Il existe de nombreuses façons de se battre en dehors d'un terrain de basket, de foot ou de tennis. Prenez le monde des affaires. Des sociétés qui fournissent sensiblement les mêmes services ou produits s'affrontent sur le terrain commercial, financier ou qualitatif de ce qu'ils vendent. Le vainqueur est celui qui a le plus grand nombre de magasins, dont le chiffre d'affaires ne cesse d'augmenter ou qui offrent la meilleure qualité. Ça reste de la compétition.

– C'est plus compliqué que de gagner un match, rétorqua Aomine un brin cynique.

– Ça s'apprend. L'économie, la gestion, le commerce sont des disciplines qu'il est nécessaire de maîtriser comme le dribble ou le shoot au basket.

– Tchh… De belles paroles tout ça…

– Je ne faisais qu'extrapoler une possible signification à votre rêve, sourit le psychiatre qui comprit qu'il ne tirerait rien de plus de son patient aujourd'hui. Il va être l'heure de votre séance de rééducation, on se voit demain.

Aomine sortit à son tour de sa chambre avec ses béquilles pour rejoindre la salle de kinésithérapie. Encore une séance de torture qui lui plomberait un peu plus le moral. Il n'était là que depuis trois mois, mais il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité et qu'il n'en sortirait jamais. Combien de temps encore allait-il rester ici ? Il repensa à la visite de Kagami qui était passé avant de repartir pour le Japon et aux paroles du psychiatre. Il y pensa sans cesse, à la limite de l'obsession jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il prenne une décision.

* * *

Après que son médecin lui confirma qu'il pouvait parfaitement poursuivre sa rééducation au Japon, il appela son agent pour qu'il lui trouve un appartement à Tokyo. Pas forcément très grand, mais luxueux avec deux chambres, salon et cuisine à l'occidentale. Une idée complètement folle venait de germer dans son esprit. À vingt-trois ans, Aomine Daiki allait retourner à l'école. Dans la plus grande discrétion, il rentra au Japon, passa avec succès l'examen d'entrée à l'université et pendant trois ans il se consacra corps et âme aux études. Finalement, il obtint son diplôme en gestion et commerce. Il fut embauché dans une entreprise de téléphonie mobile pour acquérir de l'expérience. À trente ans, il montait sa propre société de vente de matériel de sport. Grâce à un projet en béton et aux liens qu'il avait conservés avec certains clients de son ancien travail, il trouva des investisseurs. Il joua aussi sur le fait qu'il était un ancien joueur de ce qui, à l'époque, avait été appelé la Génération des Miracles. Les portes s'ouvrirent d'autant plus facilement. La Kiseki no Sedai Sports Ltd était née.

Le premier magasin fut ouvert à Tokyo. On pouvait y trouver des produits de marques et de qualité à des prix défiant toute concurrence parce qu'Aomine avait décidé de ramener la marge bénéficiaire à niveau qui, pour l'instant, lui permettait tout juste de rembourser les crédits, de payer les charges qui incombaient à toutes sociétés et de faire un bénéfice substantiel qui était immédiatement réinvesti dans sa quasi-totalité. Il ne voulait pas être trop gourmand au risque de tout rater. Il était souvent sur le terrain, ce que les employés appréciaient beaucoup. De plus, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on avait l'opportunité de travailler avec un ancien joueur de la Génération des Miracles et les salariés n'en étaient que plus motivés en particulier quand il leur offrait de le défier en un contre un qui finissait bien souvent dans des rires joyeux. Aomine avait commencé un match qu'il était en train de gagner. La maturité l'avait rendu plus humble, moins arrogant, mais il n'en restait pas moins un prédateur. Le monde des affaires était sans pitié.

Sa blessure était guérie, mais de temps en temps, si le temps était orageux, s'il se donnait un peu trop avec ses employés, son genou le tiraillait légèrement. Rien de bien méchant, juste un petit rappel à l'ordre comme quoi il ne devait pas abuser.

Et les années passèrent. Personne ne fit vraiment attention à cette entreprise qui grignotait doucement des parts de marché et donc personne ne savait qui était le patron. Ils n'étaient que quelques-uns à qui les initiales KnS semblaient familières, mais cela pouvait tout aussi être un nom de famille ou n'importe quoi d'autre.

Dans la cinquième année de sa création, après l'ouverture du septième magasin, celui-ci fut cambriolé. Les caméras de surveillance externes et internes avaient enregistré le déroulement du vol et après quelques jours d'investigation, les voleurs et les recéleurs ainsi que la majeure partie de marchandise furent retrouvés. C'est lors du procès qu'Aomine et Midorima se rencontrèrent. Pour le procureur, l'affaire était simple et les preuves écrasantes. Bien qu'il se doive d'être impartial, l'ancien shooter de Teiko requit la peine maximum pour un tel délit. Peut-être en souvenir de son passé commun avec Aomine. De plus, même si l'avocat de la partie adversaire avait eu vent de cette information, tout avait été fait dans le plus strict respect des procédures. Les coupables écopèrent de plusieurs mois de prison fermes et l'assurance de KnS remboursa les dégâts ainsi que les produits qui n'avaient pas été retrouvés ou qui avaient été détériorés. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Quelques semaines plus tard, les deux anciens coéquipiers se retrouvèrent dans un restaurant italien discret.

– À quoi dois-je cette invitation ? demanda Midorima en préambule de leur dîner.

Les deux hommes se laissèrent conduire jusqu'à leur table et commandèrent un apéritif.

– Toujours aussi direct et froid, hein ? grimaça Aomine en s'asseyant. Si tu crois que c'est pour te remercier pour le procès, tu trompes complètement.

– J'ai appris pour ta blessure. Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Pour quelqu'un qui aime le basket autant que toi et qui est si doué, c'est un méchant coup du destin.

– J'avoue que je l'ai très mal pris au début. J'ai sombré dans la dépression. Mon monde s'écroulait. Mais je m'en suis sorti.

– C'est l'essentiel. Le contraire m'aurait surpris. Et déçu, de ta part. C'est donc là que tu as disparu toutes ces années ?

– Je suis retourné à l'université pour apprendre la gestion et le commerce. Ensuite j'ai travaillé dans une société de téléphonie mobile et quand j'ai estimé que j'avais acquis assez de connaissances, j'ai créé KnS.

– Kiseki no Sedai, hein ? C'est bien pensé.

– Et toi ? Le droit ? Et te voilà procureur.

– Oui. C'est passionnant et très complexe. Il y a cependant une chose qui me chiffonne, fit Midorima tout en mangeant une bouchée de sa fricassée de calamars.

– À quel propos ?

– Il a dû te falloir beaucoup d'argent pour tout ça.

Aomine éclata de rire. Le procureur Midorima Shintaro qui doutait de l'honnêteté des fonds de KnS. Il s'agissait sans doute d'une déformation professionnelle.

– Rassure-toi, hoqueta l'ancien as de Touou. Une grande partie c'est ce que j'ai gagné en tant que joueurs chez les Spurs. Le reste vient de contacts que j'ai eus avec des banquiers et des investisseurs quand je travaillais dans la téléphonie. La plupart se souvenaient de la Génération des Miracles et quand ils ont su que j'en avais fait partie, les chèques ont afflué. Je connais aussi quelques politiciens qui ont accéléré mes dossiers pour les permis de construire et d'exploitation. Et je n'ai pas eu besoin de soudoyer qui que ce soit. Tout est parfaitement transparent. Si tu doutes, je me ferais un devoir de te montrer la comptabilité et les contrats. Et puis les bénéfices ont été en grande partie réinvestis et j'ai versé des primes à mes employés.

– C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai, railla le procureur. Un vrai patron modèle.

Aomine savoura deux bouchées de son escalope de veau à la milanaise avant de répondre.

– Je veux réussir. J'ai été obligé de choisir une autre voie contre mon gré. J'ai échoué dans mon premier choix, je ne laisserai pas passer cette chance. Et je veux le faire proprement. Je sais que le monde du commerce est impitoyable, c'est une vraie jungle. Ils n'ont rien avoué, mais ceux qui m'ont cambriolé ont certainement été commandités par un concurrent que je dois menacer.

– Tu vas devoir te montrer prudent à l'avenir.

– Ça devrait aller. Je connais bien un certain procureur, sourit-il à Midorima. Au fait, tu es marié ? Tu as une famille ?

La cuillère de l'ancien shooter de Shutoku s'arrêta entre son dessert et sa bouche. De toute évidence, il ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

– Non, ni épouse ni famille. Et toi ?

– Célibataire et heureux de l'être. On commande un café ?

– Un déca pour moi.

– Tu as revu nos anciens coéquipiers ? demanda le patron de KnS tandis qu'ils sirotaient leur digestif.

– Non. Après le lycée nous avons tous suivi des chemins différents. Tu es le premier que je revois après tout ce temps.

– Kagami est passé me voir quand j'étais encore à l'hôpital il y a quelques années. Il était prof d'anglais à Seirin à l'époque. J'ignore s'il l'est toujours. Vous êtes les deux seuls que j'ai revus de mon côté. J'ai seulement gardé contact avec Satsuki par mails et parfois on se téléphonait. Je sais que Kise avait continué dans la mode, Murasakibara travaille dans un grand restaurant français, Akashi est psy et Kuroko médecin. Il est revenu du Nigéria il n'y a pas longtemps.

– C'est aussi ce que j'ai appris. C'est étrange que nous nous soyons perdus de vue comme ça. J'avais pensé que notre match contre Jabberwok(1) nous aurait un peu rapprochés au contraire.

– C'est la vie Midorima. Le destin en a décidé autrement.

– Tu te mets à croire au destin maintenant ? fit le procureur en esquissant un sourire.

– C'est quoi l'objet chanceux du jour ?

– Un stylo quatre couleurs, répondit Midorima en sortant l'objet de la poche intérieure de son veston.

Aomine le regarda et ne put retenir un petit rire.

– Tu n'as pas changé tant que ça, finalement.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent devant la voiture du procureur en se disant qu'ils garderaient le contact maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés. Aomine rentra chez lui avec une drôle d'impression. Il était certain que Midorima lui avait menti à propos de son célibat. Mais ce n'était pas très important et il avait tout à fait le droit de ne pas vouloir parler de sa vie privée après tout.

Quelques mois après cette affaire de cambriolage, le septième magasin marchait bien et commençait à dégager des bénéfices. Même si le travail était physique pour les manutentionnaires qui remplissaient les rayons, en particulier ceux des poids pour la musculation, ils avaient le cœur au beau fixe et les hôtesses de caisse avaient un sourire éclatant. Aomine avait fait en sorte de créer une ambiance qui donnait envie de travailler et de se dépasser. Il put alors se consacrer au projet d'un huitième et neuvième magasin respectivement dans les villes de Kawasaki et Kyoto. Sur les grands panneaux publicitaires, le clip de KnS passait en boucle toutes les trois heures et l'impact n'était pas négligeable. C'est à peu près à cette époque qu'Aomine put rencontrer le ministre des Sports. L'entretien dura une demi-heure environ et l'ancien basketteur, pas le moins du monde intimidé par le personnage, avança tranquillement ses arguments pour une promotion encore plus large et encadrée du sport au Japon. La conversation fut enregistrée afin que tout soit conservé. Le ministre lui assura qu'il étudierait très sérieusement ses idées et qu'il le recontacterait le cas échéant.

Bien qu'il n'ait pas une confiance absolue dans les politiciens, curieusement celui-ci lui fit une bonne impression. Était-ce parce qu'il était le premier qu'il rencontrait, ou bien parce qu'il avait aimé son regard droit et franc ? L'avenir le lui dira. Quelques semaines plus tard, le dixième magasin KnS était inauguré. Pour marquer l'évènement, Aomine décida d'organiser une grande réception dans un des salons du Hilton. Exceptionnellement les magasins fermeraient plus tôt pour permettre aux employés de participer à la soirée. Les invités avaient été choisis méticuleusement. Le maire de Tokyo bien sûr avec quelques-uns de ses collaborateurs, le ministre des Sports qu'il avait rencontré, celui du commerce et de l'industrie, le préfet de police, ça pouvait toujours servir, tous ceux qui avaient investi dans la société, quelques responsables d'agences publicitaires, les fournisseurs les plus importants et bien évidemment les médias. Et pour une raison qui lui échappait encore, il avait également envoyé une invitation à Kagami qui enseignait toujours à Seirin et à Midorima. La majorité des invités étaient arrivés et il devait y avoir entre cent cinquante et deux cents personnes. Le maitre de cérémonie décida qu'il était temps pour lui de faire son apparition.

Son arrivée dans la salle de réception fut remarquée et applaudie. Les hommes admirèrent sa prestance et son charisme, ou le jalousèrent, quant aux femmes elles avaient les yeux brillant d'excitation. Aomine n'avait rien perdu de sa présence écrasante. Et la maturité avait renforcé ce trait. Il avait toujours cette aura prédatrice accentuée par sa démarche féline. Il avait appris à se servir de son sourire pour séduire ses interlocuteurs et si ça ne marchait pas sur tous, ça fonctionnait sur un bon nombre. Il se dirigea vers la petite estrade et prit le micro.

– Mesdames et messieurs, je vous suis reconnaissant d'avoir répondu présent à mon invitation. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis Aomine Daiki, le président de la KnS Sports Ltd. Nous avons ouvert notre dixième magasin et tout cela n'aurait pas été possible sans l'aide de chacun de vous. D'abord les représentants des ministères de la Jeunesse et des Sports et du Commerce et de l'Industrie qui ont compris et soutenu mon projet. Les banques ensuite, qui m'ont accordé les crédits nécessaires et les investisseurs privés qui ont crus en ce projet. Et pour finir, je remercie chaleureusement mes employés qui se donnent à fond tous les jours pour faire de ces magasins des lieux qui donnent envie de faire du sport, un espace convivial où chacun peut trouver le matériel qu'il lui faut ainsi que des conseils avisés.

Le Japon est une nation mondialement bien classée en sport, mais nous pouvons encore faire mieux si nous nous en donnons les moyens. Si nous devons donner à nos enfants l'envie d'apprendre à l'école, nous devons aussi leur donner envie de faire du sport. Ils sont nos champions de demain. Encore merci à tous d'être présent. Je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée.

Une salve d'applaudissements éclata et Aomine quitta l'estrade avec un geste de la main. Immédiatement, il fut accaparé par les journalistes qui voulaient lui poser des questions. Il répondit à quelques-unes puis leur fit comprendre qu'il se devait à ses autres invités. Suivi de son secrétaire, il allait de groupe en groupe pour saluer un banquier, un politicien, un investisseur. Puis il s'attarda plus longtemps avec ses salariés qui parlaient avec lui comme s'il était l'un des leurs et non pas leur patron. Il aperçut Midorima près du buffet en compagnie d'un homme brun de dos. Il se dirigea vers eux et eut une seconde de surprise.

– Takao ?

– Aomine. Ça fait longtemps.

– Une bonne vingtaine d'années, je dirais, commenta froidement Midorima.

– Je crois que je comprends pourquoi tu as éludé certaines de mes questions lors de notre dîner, sourit l'ancien as de Touou qui avait remarqué que les deux hommes portaient des bagues identiques.

– Et donc ? rétorqua le procureur, sur la défensive.

– Et rien. Tu croyais que j'allais te faire un numéro de vierge effarouchée ? N'oublie pas que j'ai vécu aux États-Unis et que j'y ai vu toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel. Je suis content pour vous deux. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens, Takao ?

– Je travaille dans un cabinet d'architecte, je suis associé.

– Félicitations.

– Daiki !

Les trois anciens basketteurs se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour voir arriver une tornade rose qui s'accrocha au bras d'Aomine. Elle fut instantanément haïe par toutes les femmes présentes.

– Satsuki ! répondit-il en l'entourant de son bras pour la serrer contre lui.

– Désolée, je suis en retard, mais j'avais un client un peu pénible. Takao, l'étude pour ton projet est bientôt finie.

– Il n'y a pas d'urgence.

– Vous travaillez ensemble ? demanda Aomine, curieux.

– Il nous arrive de faire appel à elle pour la décoration intérieure de certains de nos projets, expliqua Takao.

Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment quand le responsable de la sécurité vint parler à l'oreille d'Aomine qui hocha la tête. Il s'excusa auprès de ses amis et suivit l'homme vêtu d'un smoking pour être plus discret. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hall de l'hôtel, il se figea. Devant lui se tenaient Kagami et Kise qui vinrent vers lui en souriant

– Kagami. Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

– J'ai été pris dans un embouteillage monstre.

– Kise.

– Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas avoir reçu d'invitation de ta part, lui reprocha son ancien coéquipier de Teiko.

– Je ne savais pas où te joindre. J'en ai même envoyé une à Murasakibara en France sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Et Akashi est à un colloque de psychiatrie à Séoul. Comment as-tu su ?

– J'ai eu Satsuki au téléphone aujourd'hui et elle m'en a parlé. Je me suis dit que je pouvais faire un saut, mais la sécurité m'a arrêté.

– C'est son rôle. Mais venez, ne restons pas ici. Midorima et Takao sont là aussi.

À leur entrée dans le salon de réception, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Aussitôt les journalistes se jetèrent comme des vautours sur Kise. Son visage était suffisamment connu et il portait le smoking comme personne. Il fit signe qu'il les rejoindrait dans un moment. Immédiatement plusieurs femmes l'approchèrent ce qui contraria Aomine sans qu'il s'explique pourquoi. Il abandonna ses amis pour refaire acte de présence auprès de ses invités et la soirée fila doucement. Le salon commença à se vider et personne n'oublia de venir saluer le patron de KnS et le remercier d'avoir été invité. Beaucoup se sentaient privilégiés d'avoir été là. Certains employés qui travaillaient le lendemain se retirèrent avant les autres et au final, il ne resta qu'Aomine et Kise. Ils étaient assis à l'une des tables avec une flute de champagne devant eux.

– Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu venu Kise ?

– D'abord parce que je me suis senti exclu, mais maintenant que je sais pour quoi, je ne t'en veux plus. Je ne suis plus mannequin, c'est donc plus difficile de me joindre.

– Et que fais-tu si tu ne te promènes plus sur les podiums ?

– De l'argent.

– De l'argent ?

– J'ai monté ma société d'investissement et de conseils en finances. En parallèle de ma carrière j'ai fait des études de commerce et de gestion, comme toi. Ça fait sept ans. Je spécule en bourse et j'investis dans des entreprises qui me semblent avoir de l'avenir. Comme la tienne.

– La mienne ?

– Oui. J'avais l'intention de prendre rendez-vous avec toi pour qu'on en discute.

– Je n'ai pas spécialement besoin de liquidité pour le moment. Tu veux un pourcentage sur les bénéfices ?

– Non. Des parts dans KnS.

– Des parts ? Ça ferait de toi mon associé.

– Exactement.

Aomine plissa les yeux et Kise frissonna. Ce regard d'un bleu lumineux et abyssal avait toujours la même force pénétrante comme s'il vous perçait jusqu'à l'âme. Il but une gorgée de champagne pour cacher son trouble.

– Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un qui va venir me dire comment mener ma barque sous prétexte qu'il a acheté une rame.

– Si mes estimations et mes analyses sont correctes, KnS va bientôt être cotée en bourse sur le second marché. Je dirais d'ici deux ans, trois tout au plus. Si tu continues sur cette lancée, les parts prendront de la valeur et je rentabiliserai mon investissement.

– Je n'ai aucune obligation d'entrer en bourse, se défendit Aomine qui ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son interlocuteur. De plus c'est dangereux.

– Tu le feras. Le second marché est plus stable, les risques sont très réduits. Mais les bénéfices que tu retirerais pourraient être importants.

– Et ça me ferait payer davantage d'impôts.

– C'est le revers de la médaille, sourit l'ex-mannequin.

– Je n'ai pas créé KnS pour faire de l'argent, commença Aomine en faisant tourner sa flûte entre ses doigts. Retourner à la fac et monter ma société a été une thérapie pour moi. Après ma blessure, j'ai fait une grosse dépression. Ne plus pouvoir jouer au basket en championnat, en compétition, j'ai eu l'impression d'être tombé en enfer. Mais on m'a fait comprendre que je pouvais me battre ailleurs que sur un terrain de basket. De plus, j'allais donner un travail à beaucoup de personnes. Faire des bénéfices est important, j'en conviens, mais ce n'est pas ma motivation première.

– Et quelle est-elle ?

– Donner aux gens la possibilité de faire du sport avec du matériel de bonne qualité, pas trop cher pour toucher autant de personnes que possible et contribuer à mener le Japon toujours plus loin sur la scène sportive internationale.

– Rien que ça ? éclata de rire Kise. C'est très ambitieux et très noble comme objectif. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui te contredirai. J'aime le sport autant que toi, en particulier le basket. Et nous connaissons tous les deux les bienfaits d'une activité physique sur la santé.

– C'est ça.

– Tu as changé.

– Comment ça ?

– Avant tu ne pensais qu'à toi, tu jouais pour toi sans te soucier des autres. Aujourd'hui c'est tout le contraire. C'est étrange.

– Jouer avec vous contre Jabberwok(1) et avec les Spurs m'a appris le travail en équipe, je le reconnais. Je trouvais ça stupide de devoir compter sur les autres, mais il y a des choses qu'on ne peut pas faire tout seul. C'est tout. Je l'ai compris un peu tard, c'est vrai, mais jouer en équipe est tout aussi gratifiant et plaisant.

– Alors là, je suis bluffé. Et content. J'aime bien le nouveau Aomine, sourit franchement Kise en se levant. Bon, il est temps que je rentre. Je te laisse ma carte. Même si tu ne veux pas de mon argent pour l'instant, je peux toujours te conseiller pour tes investissements. Ce sera avec plaisir et je te ferai un prix d'ami.

– C'est généreux de ta part. Rentre bien.

– Bonne nuit Aomine.

– Bonne nuit.

* * *

À suivre…

(1) Jabberwok est l'équipe américaine qu'ils affrontent dans "Kuroko Extra Game"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket que vous reconnaitrez aisément appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'auteur ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

J'espère que vous passerez un agréable moment. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Les caprices du destin**

 **Chapitre 02**

Kise regagna son appartement, un duplex dans une tour de quarante étages au cœur de Tokyo. En bas il y avait un vaste salon avec un espace salle à manger, une cuisine ouverte, un bureau, une salle de sports et des toilettes, les deux chambres et la salle de bain se trouvaient au premier étage. La décoration était résolument moderne, mais assez dépouillée. Il prit une télécommande sur le comptoir du bar et une musique jazzy se répandit dans la pièce. Il jeta la veste de son costume sur le canapé en cuir blanc et se servit un whisky sans glace. Il s'assit et allongea ses jambes sur la table basse. Revoir son ancien coéquipier l'avait plus secoué qu'il ne l'aurait cru. C'était pire qu'au lycée.

Il avait toujours admiré Aomine. Sa façon de jouer qui sortait des sentiers battus, sa rapidité, son agilité et son adresse aux tirs, il adorait le voir évoluer sur le terrain. Et son talent de copieur avait fait le reste. Il voulait l'imiter alors il le défiait sans cesse. C'était une époque où Aomine souriait encore quand il jouait. Puis les choses avaient lentement mais sûrement changé. Leurs talents individuels s'étaient développés et Aomine ne venait plus aux entrainements. L'admiration de Kise s'était transformée en déception. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que l'as lui manquait, leurs un contre un lui manquait et il en éprouvait un certain dépit. Mais dès qu'il le voyait pour les matchs, il oubliait tout, trop heureux d'être à nouveau à ses côtés.

Puis chacun intégra un lycée différent. Ils ne seraient plus des coéquipiers, mais des adversaires. Des rivaux. L'arrogance d'Aomine à se croire le meilleur n'avait fait qu'empirer et il avait brisé Kise sur le terrain. Mais là encore, le copieur n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Kaijo ne gagna jamais la Winter Cup. Ils arrivèrent en finale l'année suivante après avoir gagné contre Seirin, mais ils se heurtèrent à Shutoku qui avait battu Rakuzan en demi-finale. Et l'année suivante ils échouèrent en demi-finale et Seirin battit encore Rakuzan. Une fois leur diplôme en main, chacun partit de son côté. Lui continua dans le mannequinat en parallèle d'études commerciales à l'université et Aomine s'envola pour les États-Unis. Il se tint informé des résultats des Spurs et regardait les matchs de la NBA dès qu'il le pouvait, puis ce fut la blessure lors d'une rencontre avec les L.A. Lakers. Il avait été à deux doigts de prendre le premier avion pour aller le voir, mais il s'était ravisé. Aomine était quelqu'un de bien trop fier pour accepter la pitié ou la compassion de qui que ce soit.

Et aujourd'hui, les revoilà face à face et après ce que lui avait raconté Aomine, Kise sentit son admiration revenir plus forte qu'avant. Ça et autre chose. Autre chose qui ressemblait à de la joie. Oui, c'était bien de la joie. Du bienêtre. Il était heureux de ce qu'était devenu son ami. Il aurait été tout aussi content s'il avait continué dans le basket, mais là, il avait un côté plus accessible et ça n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Kise termina son verre et alla se coucher. Demain serait un autre jour…

En six ans d'existence, KnS avait ouvert dix magasins à travers tout le Japon. Aomine estima que son bébé avait atteint sa vitesse de croisière et qu'il pouvait le laisser voguer tranquillement pendant quelque temps avant d'accélérer à nouveau. C'était là l'occasion de prendre un peu plus de temps pour affiner les stratégies commerciales et publicitaires, de se recentrer sur les objectifs de chiffre d'affaires de chaque point de vente, de renégocier les prix avec les fournisseurs. Il avait des collaborateurs qui s'occupaient de tout ça bien sûr, mais là il se pencherait un peu plus sur ces questions. Pas qu'il les néglige, mais il ne pouvait pas être partout à la fois. Il y avait des moments où il fallait savoir faire confiance et déléguer les tâches.

Il s'attela à l'ouvrage pendant presque deux mois puis décida qu'il avait besoin de repos. Enfin, tout est relatif avec Aomine. Pour lui le repos signifiait faire le tour des magasins et motiver les salariés. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller seul. La proposition de Kise tournait toujours en boucle dans son esprit. Et si… Après tout pourquoi pas ? Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil de directeur, il prit son téléphone et appela son ami.

– _Allo ?_

– C'est moi.

– _Aomine ? Quelle surprise ! Que me vaut le plaisir d'entendre ta voix ?_

– J'avais l'intention d'aller visiter mes magasins et je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait de venir avec moi ?

– _Tu es sérieux ?_ fit l'ex-mannequin. _Pourquoi me proposes-tu ça ?_

– Eh bien je me disais que puisque tu voulais investir dans KnS, ce serait bien que tu voies comment la société fonctionne à partir des points de vente.

– _Tu acceptes ma proposition ?_

– J'y réfléchis encore. Qu'en penses-tu ? En plus j'ai besoin de vacances. Pas toi ?

– _J'avoue qu'un break ne me ferait pas de mal. Tu penses partir quand ?_

– Lundi matin on passe au magasin de Tokyo et ensuite on part pour le sud et on remonte. Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, finir par le nord sera plus agréable.

– _Tu me laisses quelques heures pour m'organiser et je te donne ma réponse. Combien de temps on part ?_

– Il faut compter au moins deux semaines.

– _Très bien. Je te rappelle dans la journée._

– D'accord.

Le patron de KnS raccrocha en souriant. Il était content que Kise accepte bien qu'il s'attendait quand même à devoir le convaincre. Un sentiment de bienêtre monta en lui. Il ferma les yeux en se laissant aller dans son siège et un long soupir de satisfaction lui échappa.

Ce lundi matin vers neuf heures, un taxi s'arrêta devant le magasin KnS de Tokyo. Kise en descendit et récupéra sa valise et son sac dans le coffre avant de payer le chauffeur. Il entra et un employé vint à sa rencontre.

– Bonjour monsieur, puis-je vous aider ?

– J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Aomine.

– Vous êtes monsieur Kise ? Le patron vient d'appeler, il sera là dans très peu de temps et m'a dit de vous faire patienter dans la salle de repos. Il est pris dans les embouteillages.

– J'en sais quelque chose, mais le lundi matin c'est souvent ainsi, sourit l'ex-mannequin en suivant le jeune homme.

– Faites comme chez vous. Il y a un distributeur de boissons chaudes et fraiches si vous le désirez.

– Merci, ça ira.

Kise prit un café et s'assit devant la fenêtre. La journée s'annonçait belle et chaude. Il était d'excellente humeur et se demandait un peu comment aller se dérouler ces visites. Il savait plus ou moins comment fonctionnait un magasin de ce genre, mais il n'était jamais passé dans les coulisses. Ça allait être forcément intéressant.

– Kise ! Désolé pour le retard ! s'écria Aomine en faisant irruption dans la salle de repos.

– Moi aussi je suis tombé dans la circulation. Tu veux un café ?

– Volontiers. Je suis content que tu aies accepté de m'accompagner.

– J'avoue en effet être curieux de la logistique derrière ce qu'un simple client peut voir. Après tout, la marchandise n'arrive pas par magie dans les rayons.

– C'est un système de gestion relativement simple. La livraison est entrée dans le stock et quand un produit passe en caisse, il en sort. Ensuite il est recommandé automatiquement et livré à nouveau. Viens, on va en réserve.

Les deux hommes se rendirent dans la zone de stockage. À chaque fois qu'il croisait un employé, Aomine s'arrêtait quelques minutes pour dire bonjour et s'enquérir des éventuelles difficultés. Mais tout semblait aller bien.

– Voilà, on y est.

– C'est presque aussi grand que le magasin, observa Kise

– Il y a des articles volumineux comme les bancs de musculation, les kayaks ou les planches à voile.

– Et… euh… ce panneau et ce marquage au sol ?

– Ah ça ? sourit le patron de KnS. Il y a en un dans chaque point de vente. C'est pour que je puisse m'amuser avec mes employés.

– T'amuser ? s'écria Kise, pas très sûr de comprendre.

– Quand je viens, il y en a toujours un qui me défie en un contre un, expliqua Aomine.

– Ah tu vas jouer, alors ? s'enthousiasma l'ancien copieur.

– Non, je ne suis pas tout seul cette fois.

– Et alors ? Si je joue, ce sera du deux contre un et pour une fois, tes salariés auront une chance de gagner contre toi.

Kise avait un sourire de défi sur le visage.

– Tu crois que parce que tu vas jouer avec quelqu'un, tu vas me battre ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu plus fait de basket ? le nargua le patron de KnS.

– Tu n'as qu'un moyen de le savoir, rétorqua Kise, malicieux.

– On n'aura pas le temps. Normalement je joue entre midi et deux quand le magasin est fermé, mais à cette heure on sera déjà reparti.

– On fera ça dans un autre magasin alors.

– Kise, qu'est-ce qui te prend à vouloir jouer contre moi ? Si on ne s'était pas revu, ça ne t'aurait même pas traversé l'esprit.

– Sauf qu'on s'est revu. Tu ne peux pas me reprocher de vouloir me rappeler le bon vieux temps.

– Je ne te le reprocherai pas. Tiens, il y a un camion qui arrive. Ikkaru ! Pourquoi arrive-t-il si tard ? demanda-t-il à l'employé qui se préparait à réceptionner la livraison.

– Comme tous les lundis, patron. Les embouteillages.

– Tchh… Bon… Je m'en occuperai à mon retour. Vous pensez qu'on peut annuler la livraison du lundi si on charge davantage le vendredi ?

– Je ne sais pas, mais on peut essayer.

– Très bien. Je compte sur vous, sourit Aomine.

– Oui, monsieur. Et à votre prochaine visite, c'est moi qui vous défierai.

– Ce sera avec plaisir, Ikkaru. Kise, on continue ?

– Je te suis.

Ils passèrent dans les rayons encombrés de palettes pleines de cartons et que les manutentionnaires ouvraient pour placer les produits sur les étagères. Puis ils observèrent le passage en caisse des clients et l'efficacité des hôtesses et leur sourire. Kise posait parfois des questions auxquelles Aomine répondait aussi complètement que possible. Le chef de magasin les accompagnait et se confondit en remerciements devant les compliments et les encouragements de son patron.

Ils déjeunèrent dans un petit restaurant avant de se rendre à la gare pour prendre le train puis le bateau en direction du magasin le plus au sud, sur l'ile de Kyushu dans la ville de Fukuoka. Ils arrivèrent dans la soirée et se rendirent directement à l'hôtel. Ils posèrent leurs bagages et Aomine invita Kise à dîner dans sa chambre. Ils commandèrent au room-service et passèrent un bon moment à se remémorer leur passé à Teiko puis en tant qu'adversaire. Ils finirent par aller se coucher après s'être donné rendez-vous pour le petit-déjeuner le lendemain vers huit heures.

Aomine avait conseillé à son ami de mettre une tenue de sport, car le chef du magasin de Fukuoka le défiait systématiquement à chaque fois qu'il y allait. Ce serait là une occasion pour jouer avec ou contre son ancien coéquipier. Et ce fut contre les deux qu'il joua. Kise avait décidé de faire équipe avec le responsable du magasin. Mais ils perdirent. Si Kise n'avait plus joué depuis longtemps, Aomine n'avait jamais vraiment arrêté malgré sa blessure. La grimace fugace qui déforma son visage n'échappa pas à son invité.

– C'est ton genou ?

– J'ai un peu forcé contre vous deux et je ne me suis pas échauffé, murmura l'ancien as de Touou.

– Crétin !

– Ça va, n'en rajoute pas. Bon. Ça a l'air de tourner comme il faut ici.

– On va prendre une douche ?

– Excellente idée.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel et après un passage par la salle de bain, ils firent leurs bagages et repartir pour poursuivre leur périple. À mesure que les jours passaient, une sorte de routine s'était installée entre les deux hommes. Ils dormaient à l'hôtel, visitaient les magasins où ils jouaient avec les employés puis rentraient pour repartir le lendemain sur un nouveau site.

* * *

À la moitié de leur voyage, Aomine décida de faire une pause et de s'arrêter deux jours à Saitama à l'hôtel Urawa Royal Pine histoire de se détendre. Un peu de shopping, de balades dans les lieux touristiques où les parcs, profiter du bar lounge, enfin faire un vrai break. Lors de la réservation, il ne restait que des chambres doubles, mais cela ne gêna pas Kise. La leur était confortable avec une vue superbe sur la ville.

– Je vais prendre un bain, annonça Aomine. L'eau chaude c'est bon pour mon genou.

– Tu as mal ?

– Non, mais j'en prends soin autant que possible.

– Je vais appeler mon bureau. Prends ton temps.

Kise s'installa sur le canapé et prit son téléphone. Il entendit couler l'eau et se mit à imaginer Aomine dans la baignoire. Détendu, allongé, les yeux fermés. Nu. Nu ? Non, non, non. Il secoua la tête et son correspondant l'éloigna de ses pensées pour le moins incongrues. Il avait sorti son ordinateur portable et vérifiait que ses consignes avaient bien été respectées.

– _Nous avons fait de bons profits,_ disait son interlocutrice.

– Vous êtes une perle, Yurika. Continuez sur le second marché et faites de discrètes et prudentes incursions sur le Nikkei en utilisant les profits de deux dernières semaines maximum.

– _Bien patron. Et comment se passe votre voyage ?_

– Parfaitement bien. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point j'avais besoin de décompresser.

– _Ce n'est pas faute de vous l'avoir répété. Même mon mari me disait la même chose quand je lui racontais comment vous vous comportiez._

– Vous parlez de moi avec votre mari ? Il n'est pas jaloux ? plaisanta Kise.

– _Pas le moins du monde. Il travaille dans le service financier d'une banque, il sait que ça peut être très stressant. Profitez des quelques jours qu'il vous reste. On s'occupe de tout ici._

– Je sais et je vous fais confiance. Prenez tous soin de vous. On se voit dans quelques jours.

– _Merci patron. À bientôt._

– Toi aussi tu t'occupes bien de tes employés, fit la voix d'Aomine qui sortait de la salle de bain.

Kise se retourna et eut un moment d'absence. Son compagnon se tenait devant lui avec une simple serviette autour des reins et avec une autre, il séchait ses cheveux encore humides.

– Tu as fini ? parvint-il à dire.

– Tu peux y aller, si tu veux.

– Ce n'est pas de refus, sourit l'ex-copieur.

– Tu veux qu'on aille au resto après ou on commande au room-service ?

– Franchement, j'aimerais passer une soirée tranquille, répondit-il en prenant sa trousse de toilette dans sa valise. Room-service ça me va.

– Tu veux quoi ?

– Peu importe, j'ai regardé rapidement la carte et tout me plait.

– Très bien. Aller, va te doucher tu te sentiras mieux après.

Tandis que l'eau coulait dans la salle de bain, Aomine appela le room-service pour commander des sushis et des nouilles sautées aux crevettes. Il compléta avec des fruits de saison et du saké.

– Tu avais raison, ça fait un bien fou !

Aomine eut la même réaction que Kise devant son ami seulement vêtu d'une serviette de toilette. Mais lui, il ne détourna pas le regard.

– Tu as continué à faire du sport, ça se voit, observa-t-il.

– J'étais mannequin, tu l'as oublié ?

– C'est juste. Ah ? Ça doit être le diner, fit Aomine en se levant pour ouvrir la porte.

– Le pourboire est pour moi, déclara Kise en prenant son portefeuille. Tenez.

– Merci monsieur. Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, sourit l'employé avant de se retirer.

– À table ! s'écria Aomine.

Ils dinèrent de bon appétit en discutant de tout et de rien. Ils vidèrent les deux bouteilles de saké, leurs anciens coéquipiers et adversaires s'invitèrent dans la conversation, les anecdotes les firent rire et c'est vers deux heures du matin qu'ils se couchèrent, un peu éméchés. Le lendemain était un samedi et ils allèrent faire les magasins. Une activité qui plaisait particulièrement à Kise.

– Ces lunettes de soleil t'iraient très bien, fit l'ancien mannequin en présentant une paire de Ray Ban à la forme rectangulaire. Essaie-les.

Aomine chaussa les verres et se regarda dans le miroir et sourit.

– Pas mal…

– Je te les offre.

– Hein ? Pourquoi ?

– Parce que ça me fait plaisir.

Ils continuèrent à déambuler dans le centre commercial et Kise s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'une boutique de vêtement en cuir. Il avait toujours eu un gros faible pour cette matière. Il entra et aussitôt les trois vendeurs le reconnurent. Il discuta volontiers avec eux et regarda les vêtements en vente. Il choisit un pantalon coupe jeans taille basse et l'essaya.

– Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda-t-il à Aomine en sortant de cabine et se plantant devant le miroir.

– On dirait qu'il a été fait pour toi, répondit le patron de KnS qui déglutit avec difficulté à la vue de ce postérieur bien moulé par le cuir noir.

– Essaies-en un.

– Ce n'est pas trop mon style.

– Essaie. Fais-moi confiance. Avec une veste aussi. Je vais te relooker un peu, sourit son ami.

– Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? Mon style ne te plait pas ? râla l'ancien as de Touou.

– Si, beaucoup, mais changer de temps en temps ça fait du bien au moral. Tu as de la classe et je suis sûr que tu portes très bien le cuir.

– C'est le professionnel qui parle ?

– Évidemment. Allez, rentre là-dedans et change-toi.

Pendant ce temps, Kise regarda une veste trois-quarts, des ceintures, des chemises et quand il se retourna, il eut le souffle coupé. Aomine portait ces vêtements encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il était tout simplement époustouflant. Il émit un petit sifflement admiratif pour cacher son trouble.

– Je te l'avais dit, demande aux vendeurs.

Ceux-ci approuvèrent – ils n'allaient certainement pas dire non – et les deux jeunes femmes commençaient même à faire de l'hyperventilation devant ce spécimen mâle à tomber par terre.

– On prend le tout avec le trois quarts, les deux ceintures et cette chemise.

– Le pantalon et la veste, je les paie.

– Hors de question, s'opposa Kise. C'est mon cadeau pour ce séjour.

– Kise !

– Cris, hurle, vocifère, ça ne changera rien.

Bon gré, mal gré Aomine accepta. Ils ressortirent de la boutique les mains pleines de paquets et décidèrent de regagner leur hôtel.

– Que dirais-tu d'un resto français ce soir ? demanda Aomine pendant qu'il rangeait ses nouveaux vêtements. Et c'est moi qui paie.

– Excellente idée. Je n'ai plus mangé français depuis mon dernier défilé à Paris.

– Il y en a un qui vient d'ouvrir pas très loin, le Mas Provençal. C'est de la cuisine du sud de la France, je crois.

– Qu'importe, la gastronomie française est une des meilleures du monde. Mais fais-moi une faveur Aomine.

– Laquelle ?

– Mets les vêtements qu'on a achetés aujourd'hui.

– Si tu veux. De toute façon, je ne vais pas les garder sous cloche juste pour les admirer.

* * *

Le restaurant était décoré dans un style typique du sud de la France. Sur les murs en crépis blancs étaient accrochées des reproductions des tableaux de Paul Cézanne en particulier de la chaine de la Sainte Victoire et d'autres de paysages provençaux comme les calanques de Cassis ou des champs de lavande. Il y avait également des cigales en céramique de toutes les tailles et de toutes les couleurs. Les nappes et les serviettes étaient faites dans un coton de qualité aux motifs de Valensole ou Naïs dans des tons de jaunes et de bleus. À première vue, c'était complet, il ne restait que leur table de libre. Une charmante jeune femme européenne et probablement française s'adressa à eux dans un japonais parfait, mais avec un terrible accent. Une fois assis, Kise ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Je peux rire aussi ?

– Tu n'as rien remarqué, Aomine ?

– Quoi donc ?

– Tout le monde te regarde. Tu as tout d'un top-modèle. Peut-être as-tu raté ta vocation ?

– Ma vocation c'était de jouer en pro au basket, c'est tout. Arrête de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai jamais eues.

– C'est bien dommage parce que avec ta prestance, je peux te dire que tu ferais un malheur sur les podiums de la mode.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas. Ça ne m'a jamais intéressé, coupa Aomine. On commande ?

– Je vais prendre une salade niçoise et un carré d'agneau avec de la ratatouille. Et toi ?

– Des fleurs de courgettes farcies au fromage de chèvre et des calamars à la provençale. S'il vous plait ?

La jeune femme qui les avait accueillis s'approcha et nota la commande.

– Vous prendrez du vin ? demanda-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que vous nous conseillez ? fit Kise.

– Un Bandol. C'est un vin rosé qui s'accordera parfaitement avec les plats que vous avez choisis.

– Nous vous faisons confiance, sourit Aomine.

Le repas fut un délice. À tour de rôle, ils se donnaient la béquée pour se faire mutuellement goûter leurs plats. Le vin fut traitre et leur monta un peu à la tête. Ils riaient de bon cœur.

– Tu as quand même changé, fit soudainement Kise.

– Comment ça ?

– L'Aomine Daiki dont je me souviens était arrogant avec un ego démesuré. Tu raillais tes adversaires, tu les enfonçais autant que tu pouvais, tu n'avais aucun respect pour leurs sentiments. Et là, je découvre un homme différent. Tu souris beaucoup, tu fais attention aux autres et tes employés sont là pour le confirmer.

Aomine observa son invité avec un regard de prédateur pendant de longues secondes. C'était très troublant pour son compagnon qui plongeait de plus en plus profondément bien malgré lui, dans ce bleu si particulier.

– C'est une expression que je n'avais pas vue depuis longtemps, reprit Kise en buvant une gorgée de vin.

– Quelle expression ?

– Celle qui dit " _je vais te bouffer tout cru_ ", expliqua l'ancien copieur sans avoir conscience de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et qui n'avait pas échappé à son interlocuteur.

– Peut-être parce que c'est exactement ce que je pense en ce moment même. Si tu me cherches trop, l'ancien Daiki va refaire surface.

– J'aimais l'ancien et j'aime le nouveau. On ne peut pas dire qu'on était ami toi et moi, pourtant pendant ce voyage on s'est plutôt bien entendu, non ?

– On a vieilli, Kise. On est plus mature. Quoique pour toi, j'ai l'impression que tu es resté un grand gamin.

– Mmh… probablement… En tout cas j'apprécie notre séjour. C'est vraiment chouette et ça nous a permis de mieux nous connaitre. Surtout si tu acceptes mon offre d'investissement.

– Raah… Kise, t'as tout gâché là…, grogna le patron de KnS d'une voix légèrement avinée. On ne parle pas boutique pendant le repas, c'est mauvais pour la digestion…

– Tu as raison. Tu veux un dessert ?

– Je ne peux plus rien avaler. Un café ça me suffira.

– Moi aussi.

S'ils étaient venus en taxi, c'est à pied qu'ils prirent le chemin de l'hôtel. L'air frais de la nuit les dégrisa un peu. Ils déambulèrent paisiblement parfois en discutant, parfois en silence. Mais ce n'était pas un silence gêné. Entre eux l'atmosphère était détendue et sereine. Ils se sentaient bien.

– Oh merde ! s'exclama Kise en trébuchant sur une irrégularité du trottoir.

Avec un réflexe fulgurant, Aomine le rattrapa et le tint contre lui. Un trouble étrange et bien agréable les traversa. Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant ce qui leur sembla une éternité, mais qui en réalité ne dura que quelques secondes. Et pour Kise ce fut la preuve de ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis longtemps. Il était attiré par Aomine. Il avait toujours admiré le joueur de basket, mais maintenant, il mettait un nom sur ce qu'il éprouvait déjà à l'époque. Il avait été sous le charme animal de son ami depuis le début. Mais si au collège et au lycée il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre, maintenant ce n'était plus le cas. Il avait connu des femmes et des hommes et jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Son corps et son esprit étaient complètement tournés vers les sensations qui le traversaient. Et ses yeux… bon sang ses yeux où l'animal était toujours tapi dans l'ombre bleue nuit, prêt à bondir avec une férocité qu'il avait si souvent vu sur un terrain de basket.

– Ça va ? lui demanda Aomine en le relâchant doucement pour qu'il reprenne son équilibre.

– Oui, merci. Tu as toujours d'aussi bons réflexes. Foutus trottoirs !

– Et le vin aussi. Aller, viens. On y est presque.

Durant les quelques minutes qu'ils mirent à arriver à destination, aucun d'eux n'ouvrit la bouche. Aomine était encore surpris de sa réaction. Avoir eu Kise dans les bras pendant ce bref instant l'avait profondément secoué. Lui aussi avait eu bon nombre de maitresses et quelques amants. Après tout il ne fallait pas mourir idiot et s'il avait toujours aimé les poitrines généreuses, les torses plats lui plaisaient aussi. Mais il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il avait éprouvé à ce moment. Tenir son ami dans ses bras avait été plaisant. Bien trop. Avait-il succombé à son charme subtil et traitre sans s'en apercevoir ? Tous ces jours passés en sa compagnie avaient-ils contribué à le rendre vulnérable ? Ou plutôt réceptif ?

– Ce Bandol était vraiment très bon, fit Kise en se jetant sur son lit. Je crois que je vais faire la grasse matinée demain.

– Notre train est à seize heures trente, on peut dormir.

– J'ai la flemme de prendre une douche, je ferai ça demain, grogna son compagnon en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

– Moi aussi, dit Aomine en commençant à se déshabiller jusqu'à se retrouver en boxer. Bonne nuit Kise.

Le patron de KnS se glissa dans son lit en tournant le dos à son ami et éteignit son chevet. Kise resta interdit. Aomine faisait-il la tête ? Pourquoi ? Il se coucha à son tour et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait ressenti, mais pas très longtemps. Il sombra rapidement dans un profond sommeil. De son côté, Aomine ne dormait pas. Il revoyait Kise dans ses bras, il sentait encore son corps contre le sien, son odeur masculine derrière les effluves de eau de toilette et ce qu'il avait éprouvé faisait naître une quantité de questions dans sa tête. Bien sûr son ami était beau, l'âge avait affirmé ses traits. Il se souvenait d'un gars très mignon sachant jouer de son physique devant l'objectif d'un appareil photo, mais maintenant il voyait un homme terriblement séduisant au charme mature qu'il maitrisait encore mieux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter de ses réactions. Il soupira et sourit en fermant les yeux et se laissa emporter dans les voiles du sommeil.

Le réveil fut dur. Ils avaient tous les deux la tête lourde qu'une bonne douche ne parvint pas à dissiper complètement. Aomine fouilla dans son sac et en sortit une boite. – Tiens, fit-il en tendant le comprimé à Kise. C'est de l'aspirine.

– Je préfère commencer ma journée avec un café, mais là, c'est exactement ce qu'il me faut. Merci.

– Tu as bien dormi ?

– Comme un loir. On a encore un peu de temps avant d'aller à la gare ?

– Oui, on peut manger un morceau et après on appellera un taxi.

Ils échangèrent des banalités et comme ils devaient libérer la chambre pour quatorze heures, ils laissèrent leurs bagages à la consigne de l'hôtel et allèrent manger au restaurant. Ils sentaient qu'une tension s'était développée entre eux. Mais au final, elle s'estompa et ils n'y pensèrent plus. Enfin, plus vraiment. L'heure d'aller à la gare arriva et le train les emmena vers leur destination suivante.

* * *

Ils poursuivirent la visite des sites de vente de KnS pendant plusieurs jours encore. Aomine fut content de constater qu'il n'y avait pas de difficultés majeures dans leur fonctionnement. Il joua avec ses employés ou en un contre un avec Kise. Leur niveau n'était plus celui qu'il avait au lycée, mais ils avaient encore de bons restes. Assez en tout cas pour enchanter les salariés trop heureux de voir deux anciens membres de la Génération des Miracles s'affronter. Au fil des jours, la tension qui s'était fait ressentir disparut complètement et les deux hommes se comportèrent à nouveau normalement. Bien qu'ils soient parfaitement conscients qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, ils firent en sorte de l'ignorer pour ne pas gâcher la relation franchement amicale qui s'était instaurée.

Malgré tout, ils agissaient comme s'ils voulaient tester les limites de l'autre. Kise se montrait plus tactile comme s'il profitait de chaque occasion pour toucher Aomine. Son épaule, sa main, son dos. Sans aller trop loin non plus, il savait que ça faisait de l'effet à son compagnon. Quant à celui-ci, il était plus direct dans sa manière d'être. Il sortait toujours de la douche avec une simple serviette autour des reins, restait torse nu la plupart du temps quand ils étaient dans leur chambre, et dormait en boxer. Bien sûr le matin au réveil, Kise pouvait aisément voir qu'Aomine était en pleine forme. Tout comme lui, mais il ne le montrait pas s'il pouvait l'éviter. Et il commençait à se demander pourquoi son ami n'avait réservé qu'une chambre pour deux. Certes il y avait deux lits, mais ils étaient quand même ensemble. D'un autre côté, c'était plutôt sympathique de ne pas se coucher ou se réveiller seul. C'est comme ça qu'ils arrivèrent enfin à Sapporo pour voir le dernier magasin…

À suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Kuroko no Basket que vous reconnaitrez aisément appartient à Tadatoshi Fujimaki. L'auteur ne retire aucun profit de son utilisation si ce n'est le plaisir d'écrire et d'être lue.

* * *

 **Les caprices du destin**

 **Chapitre 03**

Le JR Tower Hotel Kikko Sapporo était l'un des meilleurs établissements de la ville. Il offrait des services bien agréables comme un bar lounge, un spa avec jacuzzi ou un restaurant gastronomique. Aomine et Kise arrivèrent vers dix-huit heures et s'installèrent dans leur chambre. Curieusement, l'ancien mannequin était plus silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire. De toute évidence il n'était pas dans son assiette. Ils passèrent une soirée tranquille et le lendemain, ils se rendirent au magasin KnS.

Là aussi, les choses se déroulaient plutôt bien. Aomine donna quelques consignes, encouragea les employés, mais personne ne le défia en un contre un. Il n'en fut pas déçu, car le voyage commençait à devenir fatigant. Aussi préféra-t-il proposer de passer quelques jours de détente à son ami. Kise accepta sans réel enthousiasme ce qui surprit l'ancien as de Touou. Mais il ne demanda rien. Son ami avait peut-être reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de son bureau. Non. Si c'était le cas, il aurait pris le premier avion pour Tokyo. Quelque chose tourmentait Kise, mais il n'osait pas l'interroger. Il voyait bien que celui-ci faisait de gros efforts pour ne rien laisser paraitre.

Le lendemain de leur visite, ils profitèrent du spa et du jacuzzi et le soir ils se détendirent au bar lounge après avoir fait un excellent repas au restaurant. Particulièrement relaxés, la somnolence les gagna légèrement et ils jugèrent préférable d'aller se coucher. Ce fut là que les choses se gâtèrent et qu'Aomine découvrit le pot aux roses.

Il fut réveillé par des gémissements. Il comprit que Kise devait faire un cauchemar. Il alluma son chevet et s'approcha de son compagnon. Il semblait se débattre et sa peau était couverte de sueur. Il respirait vite et de manière irrégulière.

– Kise ? Réveille-toi, fit-il en le secouant doucement.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Le cauchemar ne cessait pas.

– Hé ! C'est qu'un rêve ! dit-il plus fort.

– Non… faites mal… arrêtez… ça suffit…

– Kise !

– Quoi ? Non ! cria son compagnon en se débattant de plus belle

– C'est moi ! Ouvre les yeux ! s'écria Aomine en secouant son ami par les épaules.

– Hein ? Ao… Aomine ? fit Kise en reconnaissant son ami.

– C'est rien… Juste un cauchemar…

– Aomine… souffla l'ancien copieur en se lovant dans le giron de son compagnon en pleurant.

– C'est pas grave, murmura le patron de KnS en le berçant. Ça va passer… Calme-toi…

Il entoura Kise de ses bras, caressa ses cheveux et son dos. Il le sentait hoqueter puis ses tremblements se calmèrent. Il s'adossa à la tête du lit et cala son compagnon entre ses jambes, contre lui, comme un enfant.

– Tu veux en parler ? demanda Aomine quand il sentit que Kise s'était assez calmé.

– Tu sais pourquoi j'ai arrêté le mannequinat ? murmura ce dernier après plusieurs secondes de silence.

– Non, mais tu devais avoir tes raisons.

– J'ai été agressé…

– Hein ?

– Ici, dans cet hôtel…

– Je… si j'avais su…

– J'ai tout fait pour que ça ne s'ébruite pas. Je rentrais d'un défilé qui avait eu lieu ici même. J'ai ouvert la porte de ma chambre, quelqu'un m'a poussé brutalement à l'intérieur et m'a assommé. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais bâillonné et attaché sur le lit complètement nu. Mon agresseur portait un masque, je n'ai jamais vu son visage. Il m'a accusé d'avoir brisé son couple, sa femme ne parlait que de moi jusqu'à avoir des photos de moi dans son téléphone. Il m'a torturé et… et violé toute la nuit en prenant bien soin que ça ne laisse pas trop de traces. Le lendemain personne n'est venu me chercher parce que j'avais dit que je partais de bonne heure. Il a continué jusqu'à l'heure où la chambre devait être libérée. Il savait que la femme de ménage me trouverait.

\- L'hôtel a appelé la police, poursuivit-il, mais j'étais incapable de leur décrire mon agresseur. Je n'ai même pas porté plainte. Je ne voulais pas que ça se sache. Les quelques indices retrouvés sur place n'ont mené à rien, aucun suspect. Je n'avais que des ecchymoses sans gravité qui ont guéri toutes seules. Même pour le viol, il n'y avait rien de probant. À croire qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il m'a brisé et j'ai arrêté ma carrière de mannequin. Peu de temps après, j'ai créé ma société. Comme pour toi, ça a été une sorte de thérapie. Et par la suite, je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas si mécontent d'arrêter la mode. Être toujours entre deux villes, dans un avion ou un train, à la longue ça devient lassant. Je commençais à songer à tout abandonner, mais je ne n'aurais jamais imaginé le faire de cette manière…

– Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

– J'en ai fait des cauchemars pendant des mois, mais après ça s'est calmé. Je suppose que me retrouver ici à rouvert cette vieille blessure.

– Tu aurais pu me dire que l'hôtel ne te plaisait pas, on aurait changé.

– Je suis ton invité, je ne vais pas imposer mes choix, sourit faiblement Kise.

– Ne sois pas idiot…

– Ce n'est pas grave et puis… ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler après tout ce temps…

– Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir, fit Aomine en commençant à se dégager.

– Non… reste là… Je suis bien là… Je suis sûr que tu feras fuir mes cauchemars, souffla Kise en s'endormant confortablement lové contre Aomine.

Le patron de KnS raffermit sa prise autour du corps de son ami et sourit. Il se sentait bien et heureux. Incroyablement heureux. Incompréhensiblement heureux. Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait. Il s'était voilé la face jusqu'à présent. Et il ne pouvait plus nier ses sentiments. Savoir ce qui était arrivé à Kise lui faisait mal. Personne ne méritait ça, surtout pas son ami. Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et respira leur odeur à pleins poumons. Il finit par s'endormir à son tour, un sourire sur les lèvres.

Aomine s'éveilla difficilement. Il sentait un poids sur lui, il avait mal au dos et tout lui revint en mémoire quand il ouvrit les yeux. Kise était toujours contre lui et ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup bougé. Il regarda le visage de son compagnon paisiblement endormi et sourit. Il lui caressa lentement le bras pour le tirer du sommeil en douceur. De plus, sentir son corps contre le sien le troublait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Un faible gémissement accompagné d'un soupir lui parvint.

– Mmh… Aomine… tu sens bon…, marmonna l'ancien mannequin en se serrant davantage contre son compagnon.

– Tu te réveilles enfin, dit-il doucement.

– Moui… Oh désolé ! sursauta Kise. Je… J'ai dormi comme ça ? Tu es resté là toute la nuit ? demanda-t-il en se dégageant des bras de son ami.

– Tu t'es agrippé à moi et tu t'es endormi comme une buche.

– Je suis vraiment désolé…

– Mais non. Tu as pu mieux dormir ?

– Je crois…

– Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

– Oui, j'ai fait un cauchemar, tu m'as réveillé et je t'ai raconté ce qui m'est arrivé, répondit Kise en baissant la tête.

– Hé… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je… C'est embarrassant… Je…

– Embarrassant ? Embarrassant de quoi ? s'écria son compagnon. La victime c'est toi, tu n'as pas à être embarrassé. Pas avec moi en tout cas, poursuivit Aomine en ôtant une mèche de cheveux blonds du front de son ami qui leva tête pour le regarder.

Lequel des deux s'avança vers l'autre ? Ça n'avait plus aucune importance maintenant qu'ils échangeaient leur premier baiser. Très doux, léger et tendre. Aomine se recula et plongea dans les yeux dorés qui l'observaient ni surpris, ni effrayés.

– Excuse-moi, je… je ne sais pas pourquoi… Je vais prendre une douche…

Il se leva et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Kise ne savait pas comment il devait interpréter ce geste. D'un côté il avait adoré et il aurait bien aimé poursuivre, d'un autre il se demandait si ce n'était pas juste de la compassion affectueuse. Ou bien quelque chose de plus sincère, de plus vrai. Il mit un t-shirt et commanda le petit-déjeuner.

Sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur son corps, le patron de KnS se fustigeait mentalement. Non, mais quel idiot ! Son ami lui avait avoué quelques heures plutôt qu'il s'était fait violer et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de l'embrasser, d'envahir son espace vital sans délicatesse, sans respect. Alors que c'était tout le contraire. Pour lui ce baiser c'était une manière de lui montrer qu'il était à ses côtés. Mais Kise le comprendrait-il ainsi ? Lorsqu'Aomine sortit de la douche, qui fut plus longue que d'habitude, la chambre sentait bon le café. Il s'assit dans le canapé et son compagnon lui servit une tasse et lui présenta des tartines beurrées.

– C'est à ton tour, dit Kise.

– Mon tour ?

– Tu veux en parler ?

– De quoi ?

– On s'est embrassé et personnellement… ça ne m'a pas déplu. Mais peut-être que c'était différent pour toi. Alors si on ne veut pas qu'il y ait de malaise entre nous, mieux vaut en parler de suite.

– Franchement… Je ne sais pas… Sur le moment… j'en ai eu envie… je suis avec toi si tu as besoin, tenta d'expliquer Aomine en finissant son café.

– C'est bien comme ça que je l'avais compris, sourit Kise. Je vais me doucher moi aussi. Tu devrais appeler pour qu'on nous débarrasse du petit-déjeuner.

Après que le room-service soit parti, Aomine s'allongea sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête. Il devait faire le tri dans tout ce qu'il éprouvait depuis qu'il avait évité la chute de son compagnon. Parce que les choses avaient commencé à s'embrouiller dans sa tête depuis cet incident.

Kise. Il le connaissait bien. Il avait toujours été un peu gamin, ces capacités athlétiques étaient incontestables et il jouait de son charme si cela pouvait lui servir sans vraiment se soucier des ravages qu'il pouvait faire. Il était aussi intelligent et très malin et avait également un caractère bien trempé. Car pour survivre dans l'univers de la mode, il fallait être impitoyable et marcher sur les autres si c'était nécessaire.

Il n'était pas faible, loin de là, mais cette agression l'avait vraiment détruit. Il avait réussi à remonter la pente au prix de gros efforts et il en gardait encore des séquelles même plusieurs années après. Pour preuve, le cauchemar de la nuit dernière. Ça ne le rendait pas plus fragile, mais ça provoquait chez Aomine l'envie de le soutenir, de le protéger. Il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait lorsqu'il s'était blessé, mais par rapport à ce que son ami avait vécu et supporté, il ne se sentait plus le droit de se plaindre.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'objet de ses pensées était en train de l'observer. Il eut un sursaut lorsqu'en ouvrant les yeux, il le vit là, debout à côté de son lit. Kise s'approcha et posa un genou sur le matelas.

– Est-ce que tu aurais encore envie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce aux intonations qui firent frissonner Aomine.

– Envie de quoi ? rétorqua-t-il sans comprendre.

– De m'embrasser, souffla son compagnon en posant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, mettant leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

– Kise…

– Oui ou non ?

– Que voudrais-tu que je réponde ? demanda malicieusement Aomine avec un sourire en coin.

– La vérité, tout simplement…

Le regard de l'ancien mannequin était droit, pur. Aucune ombre ne le troublait et le patron de KnS en fut si ébranlé que son rictus s'effaça. Il souleva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles qui n'attendaient que ça.

Tout en douceur elles s'ajustèrent, avec lenteur elles se goûtèrent, avec hésitation elles s'entrouvrirent. Du bout des doigts, Aomine caressa la joue de Kise qui se recula pour le regarder avant de reprendre cette bouche qu'il désirait éperdument. Et il le fit bien comprendre à son compagnon en caressant longuement ses lèvres avec les siennes, en les mordillant tout en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux bleus. Leurs langues vinrent se joindre à ce jeu. D'abord hésitantes, elles se savourèrent par petites touches, elles s'apprivoisèrent lentement pour glisser enfin l'une contre l'autre avec délectation et sensualité.

Ce baiser d'une infinie tendresse était pourtant si intense qu'il alluma à lui seul un véritable brasier dans leurs corps. Leurs souffles s'accélérèrent et leurs respirations devinrent plus erratiques. Kise leva la tête et offrit sa gorge aux lèvres impatientes qui commencèrent leur travail de sape de sa résistance.

– J'ai toujours su que tu embrassais divinement bien, murmura-t-il d'une voix chaude.

– Et moi je n'imaginais pas que tu puisses être si entreprenant, rétorqua Aomine en décochant un léger coup de dent dans l'angle du cou et de l'épaule.

L'ancien mannequin eut un petit rire et s'allongea sur son compagnon. Leurs mains partirent à la découverte de leurs corps, cherchant les points sensibles pour en jouer. Empêtré dans sa serviette de toilette, il l'ôta et se retrouva complètement nu. Aomine écarta les cuisses et le laissa s'installer tout en saisissant une fesse pour plaquer leurs bassins encore plus étroitement. Ils ne purent retenir un gémissement, se prouvant ainsi qu'ils appréciaient grandement ce qui était en train de se passer. Leurs bouches se taquinaient ou se dévoraient. Parfois, elles dérivaient vers une oreille ou l'angle d'une mâchoire. Kise glissa lentement sa main sous le genou de son amant et remonta sa jambe sur ses reins tout en retirant une partie du boxer d'Aomine. Il finit par l'en débarrasser et les choses prirent une nouvelle tournure.

– Pourquoi on n'est jamais sorti ensemble au collège ? murmura l'ex-copieur en grignotant amoureusement l'arrondi de l'épaule.

– Parce qu'on était jeune et moi à l'époque je ne regardais pas les mecs… C'est venu plus tard…

– Dommage… J'ai toujours eu un faible pour toi…

Ils n'en finissaient plus de se caresser. Leur désir n'avait de cesse d'augmenter, mais ils voulaient faire durer les choses. Il n'y avait pas d'impatience dans leurs gestes, seulement l'envie de donner du plaisir à l'autre. Leurs corps se pressaient l'un contre l'autre et la chambre se remplissait lentement de soupirs lascifs émaillés de petites plaintes de délice. Leurs peaux devinrent moites et glissaient, rajoutant à leur excitation. Kise faufila une main entre leurs ventres pour les caresser ensemble. Aomine eut un hoquet de surprise et laissa un long soupir s'échapper de sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Son amant commença à explorer son torse de ses lèvres. Il se reput longuement de la chair érigée, presque jusqu'à la douleur et poursuivit sur le ventre aux muscles parfaitement visibles. De la langue, il redessina chaque sillon, chaque creux jusqu'au nombril.

– T'as décidé de me rendre fou ? soupira-t-il, un sourire dans la voix.

– Moi qui croyais y être déjà parvenu, je suis déçu, plaisanta Kise. Mais je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi…

Aomine sentit sa raison s'enfuir très loin quand une langue mutine longea son muscle oblique jusqu'à son aine qu'elle parcourut avec une lenteur diabolique. En passant de l'autre côté, la joue de Kise frôla son sexe. Le sursaut et le sifflement que celui-ci entendit le firent sourire. Bientôt… encore un petit peu et son ami le supplierait de le laisser jouir. Mais lorsque dernier se vit disparaitre dans sa bouche, son regard d'or planté dans le sien, l'ancien as de Touou émit un grondement rauque tout en rejetant la tête en arrière, le corps cambré et la respiration hachée. Il serra les dents et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent.

La jambe toujours sur le dos de Kise, il offrait un accès aisé à son intimité. L'écrin chaud et humide l'abandonna pour envelopper ses testicules. L'effet fut terrible et sa main qui caressait les cheveux blonds se crispa brusquement comme les serres d'un aigle. La sensation était différente, mais tout aussi plaisante. Il passa une main sur sa fesse pour l'écarter davantage et ainsi faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait. Aomine n'avait pas souvent laissé ses partenaires agir de la sorte, mais après ce que lui avait dévoilé Kise, il préférait le laisser faire. S'imposer n'était peut-être pas encore indiqué. De toute façon, il espérait bien que leur histoire ne faisait que commencer.

Kise n'hésita pas longtemps avant de darder sa langue sur l'orifice qu'il convoitait. Les halètements qui lui parvinrent l'encouragèrent. Il avait toujours pensé qu'Aomine était plutôt du genre actif, mais l'autre côté du miroir ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Il s'appliqua à faire ressentir toutes sortes de frémissements à son amant tandis que son autre main s'égarait sur le torse et le sexe dur qui tressautait devant ses yeux.

L'ancien as de Touou aurait bien continué à se laisser faire, mais en amour il n'était pas égoïste. Il se redressa, à la surprise de son partenaire et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Leurs corps s'enroulèrent tels les serpents d'un caducée. Ils se caressaient, se mordillaient, léchaient leurs peaux, haletants et gémissants. Ils se retrouvèrent tête-bêche, chacun donnant à l'autre ce qu'il recevait. Mais bien vite le patron de KnS sentit venir le point de non-retour. Il se dégagea, plaqua Kise sur le lit et le chevaucha. Il plongea sur les lèvres gonflées et humides pour les dévorer tandis que leurs sexes glissaient l'un contre l'autre, intensifiant leur désir. Soudain il se leva, alla vers sa valise et fouilla dedans. Il s'assit à nouveau sur les hanches de son amant en posant sur le lit un flacon et des préservatifs.

– Ça fait partie de ton kit de voyage ? plaisanta Kise en caressant le corps assis sur lui.

– On ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer, sourit Aomine en mettant du lubrifiant sur ses doigts.

Il prit leurs sexes dans sa main pour les cajoler ensemble, arrachant à l'ancien mannequin un miaulement de plaisir qui le fit sourire. C'était à son tour de le torturer. Il lécha un téton, puis l'autre, couvrit la peau d'une multitude de baisers. Il revint à sa bouche et plaça son érection entre ses fesses. Il débuta une ondulation du bassin qui accentua encore leur désir. Ils avaient atteint leurs limites. Kise prit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'embrassa à perdre haleine.

– Daiki… Daiki… j'ai envie de toi…, haleta Kise en prononçant le prénom de son amant.

Aomine, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, prit un préservatif dont il déchira l'enveloppe avec les dents. Une fois placé, il unit intimement leurs corps avec lenteur et délice. Il ferma les yeux, concentré sur le plaisir que lui procurait l'intrusion brulante entre ses reins. Son front se barra d'une ride de bonheur intense et il inspira une grande bouffée d'air avant d'émettre une plainte d'une volupté presque indécente.

Kise l'observait, attentif au moindre mouvement de recul ou grimace de douleur, mais rien, non rien ne lui indiqua que son amant éprouvait autre chose qu'un plaisir extrême. Il s'était délecté de cette étroite chaleur qui l'avait enveloppée. Il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Ses mains parcoururent le corps devant lui, ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour du sexe tendu. Le visage qu'il regardait était magnifique. Jamais il n'avait imaginé qu'Aomine puisse avoir une telle sensualité en lui. À cet instant, il en était l'incarnation vivante.

Il fit un premier mouvement qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Et plutôt que de bouger de haut en bas, il ondula encore, enfouissant toujours plus loin cette lance de chair qui le pourfendait si délicieusement. Il se pencha et embrassa Kise qui avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Fais-moi l'amour… Ryota…

L'ex-copieur se mordit la lèvre en sentant le souffle chaud contre son oreille et obéit. Il débuta un mouvement de hanches lent, laissant à Aomine tout loisir de choisir le rythme. Et celui-ci était d'humeur joueuse. Parfois il accélérait avant de ralentir, comme lorsqu'il dribblait avec un ballon. La clé de la réussite résidait justement dans ces changements qui surprenaient toujours l'adversaire et là en l'occurrence, son amant qui ne s'en plaignait pas. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas désordonnés. Ils prenaient juste leur temps. Ils se découvraient et c'était une étape particulièrement excitante.

– Anh… Daiki… c'est bon…

Aomine se pencha en arrière et après quelques mouvements, il poussa un cri de plaisir. Kise venait de toucher la source interne de son plaisir. L'ayant compris, ce dernier recommença encore et encore. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas. Il renversa son amant sur le matelas et le surplomba.

– Reviens… gémit celui-ci en écartant les cuisses.

L'ancien mannequin ne se fit pas prier. Il reprit possession de ce corps qui répondait si bien au sien. Ses coups de reins accélérèrent un peu, tout en restant puissants. Il ressortait lentement et revenait plus vite, comme les vagues sur la plage. Ce fut le patron de KnS qui changea de position en se mettant à quatre pattes. Kise n'hésita pas. En fait, il n'hésitait plus du tout. Enfoui jusqu'à la garde, il s'allongea sur le dos d'Aomine, dévorant sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers incendiaires, murmurant son plaisir à son oreille par des mots, des soupirs ou des plaintes d'un érotisme brulant. Il redressa son compagnon qui s'accrocha à son cou et caressa son corps et son sexe avec un appétit vorace.

– Pourquoi ? murmura Kise en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille à sa portée.

– Pourquoi quoi ? soupira Aomine.

– Pourquoi t'es-tu soumis à moi ?

– Soumis ? Qui est en train de faire les quatre volontés de l'autre, Ryota ? Qui a laissé faire à l'autre tout ce qu'il voulait ? Anh oui… continue…

– Vu sous cet angle…, capitula le blond en poursuivant ses mouvements.

– Tu vois… tu fais tout ce que je te demande…

– C'est vrai… et j'adore ça…

Il ponctua sa dernière avec un coup de reins plus brutal qui fit crier son amant. Leur échange devint plus intense, plus vif. Ils explorèrent encore quelques positions avant de finir face à face, meurtrissant leurs lèvres, griffant leurs peaux, criant leur plaisir à s'en casser la voix, s'étreignant si fort que leurs bras leur faisaient mal. Soudain le corps d'Aomine se tendit comme un arc et sa jouissance se répandit sur son ventre après quelques caresses de sa main. La contraction musculaire eut raison de Kise quelques secondes plus tard qui étouffa son cri dans le cou de son amant jusqu'à ce que les soubresauts de son plaisir se calment.

Allongés l'un sur l'autre, ils ne faisaient pas un geste. Ils essayaient de reprendre leur souffle et de retrouver leur raison. Celle-là même qui avait déserté leur esprit quand les délices de la chair se firent les plus forts. Ils restèrent de longues minutes ainsi, savourant ce moment d'intimité, se remémorant toutes ces sensations fabuleuses qu'ils avaient éprouvées, caressant leurs, entrelaçant leurs doigts.

– J'aime ton odeur… murmura Kise en se lovant davantage contre son amant.

– Je me suis rarement senti aussi détendu et bien dans ma peau, répondit Aomine en embrassant les cheveux blonds qui lui chatouillaient le visage.

– Je crois que je suis amoureux…

– Moi aussi…

Le bruit incongru d'un estomac affamé les fit rire. Ils finirent par se lever et pendant que Kise prenait une douche, Aomine appela le room-service pour commander un en-cas. Ils mangèrent et sortirent se promener. L'air du soir leur fit un bien fou et leur ouvrit à nouveau l'appétit. Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit restaurant traditionnel avant de revenir lentement vers l'hôtel.

– J'ai une proposition à te faire, dit Kise en s'asseyant sur le banc d'un parc qu'ils traversaient.

– À quel sujet ?

– Mon investissement dans KnS.

– Je t'écoute.

– Un échange de parts. Je te donne l'équivalent en parts de KR Investissement. Aomine fit quelques pas puis revint vers son compagnon devant lequel il s'accroupit.

– Je n'ai pas envie de parler business maintenant, dit-il en le regardant dans les yeux. On le fera quand on sera rentré, mais pas maintenant. Pour l'instant, je veux juste profiter des moments qu'on passe ensemble.

Il s'approcha et déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de son amant. Et ce fut l'effet boomerang. Le désir revint les tarauder impitoyablement et chacun le lisait aisément dans les yeux de l'autre.

– J'ai très envie…

– … de rentrer à l'hôtel, le coupa Kise en souriant.

– C'est ça…

Ils parcoururent les quelques dizaines de mètres qui les séparaient du JR Tower en courant. Dans l'ascenseur, ils se sautèrent dessus et l'ex-copieur sentit bien que cette fois, les choses seraient différentes. Aomine paraissait vouloir libérer l'animal qu'il avait tenu enchainé jusqu'à présent. Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop. Mais l'idée que son amant prenne les choses en main ne lui déplaisait pas. Bien au contraire. Sitôt refermée la porte de la chambre que les vêtements volèrent tous azimuts. L'ancien as de Touou ceintura et souleva son amant qui enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'abattent sur le lit. Sans plus attendre, il dénuda entièrement son compagnon et plongea entre ses cuisses pour se repaitre de cette verticalité arrogante qui attendait qu'on la flatte. Il se démena tant et si bien que son amant ne mit guère de temps à atteindre la jouissance. Il se coula jusqu'aux lèvres desséchées par la respiration erratique pour les dévorer.

– Ça va aller ? demanda-t-il à Kise qui fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Après ce qui t'est arrivé…

– Tu pensais que ça me bloquerait ? J'apprécie cette marque d'attention. Rassure-toi, je vais très bien…

– Tant mieux… Je craignais…

– Si tu continuais au lieu de parler…, le coupa l'ex-copieur en souriant.

Un sourire animal étira la bouche du patron de KnS et il mordit le cou de sa proie qui cria de surprise et de plaisir en sentant la langue lécher la morsure comme pour se faire pardonner. Complètement abandonné, Kise n'était plus que désir et plaintes lascives. Son excitation était à son comble, mais son amant ne semblait pas encore décidé à leur offrir la délivrance. Après avoir ôté son dernier vêtement, Aomine s'assit sur son torse. Inutile de plus d'explication. L'ancien mannequin offrit l'hospitalité de sa bouche à ce sexe qui pulsait devant ses yeux. Son amant se mit à onduler des hanches avec lenteur et d'une main qu'il avait passée derrière lui, il caressait le membre de son ami qui commençait à reprendre de la vigueur.

Des frissons électriques les traversaient de part en part et martyrisaient délicieusement leurs corps. Aomine se rallongea et se frotta contre lui en faisant glisser leurs érections l'une contre l'autre. Un petit cri de douleur lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit des ongles griffer la peau de ses épaules. Nul doute qu'il aurait des marques pendant quelques jours.

– Daiki… arrête… arrête de jouer… entendit-il entre deux gémissements.

– Tu n'aimes pas ce jeu ? demanda-t-il un brin de sadisme dans la voix.

– Si, mais… J'en peux plus…

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux…

– Daiki…

– Comment puis-je savoir si tu ne me dis rien…

– Prends-moi… tout de suite, s'exclama Kise en prenant la tête de son amant pour plonger ses yeux dans le sien.

– Tout ce que tu voudras…

Presque avec sauvagerie, Aomine retourna son amant sur le ventre, s'assit sur ses cuisses tout en mettant un préservatif et qu'il prenait du lubrifiant. Et sans plus attendre, il pénétra ce corps qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Cette fois, il n'avait pas été question de découverte ou de délicatesse. Leur désir ne trouverait son aboutissement que dans la sauvage sensualité de leur union charnelle. La position en elle-même invitait à plus d'animalité et les deux amants ne se privèrent pas de le faire savoir. Kise se redressa et Aomine caressa son corps et son sexe jusqu'à la rupture. À chacun de ses retours, un cri de pure luxure l'accueillait. Lui-même n'était pas en reste. La sueur faisait briller leurs peaux et lui donnait une saveur salée. L'ex-copieur se dégagea pour chevaucher son amant. Rien ne pouvait plus les arrêter dans leur recherche du plaisir le plus intense et le plus durable.

Aussi loin qu'ils puissent s'en souvenir, aucun d'eux n'avait jamais voulu procurer autant de délices charnels à leurs partenaires qu'ils aient été femmes ou hommes. Jamais ils n'avaient autant pensé à l'autre. Les mots qu'ils se murmuraient, les caresses qu'ils s'offraient, les baisers qu'ils dont ils s'abreuvaient avaient pour seul but d'intensifier l'excitation et le désir de l'autre aussi longtemps que leur résistance le leur permettrait. Et c'était si bon de laisser son partenaire s'occuper de soi pendant qu'on prenait soin de lui, qu'on ne pensait qu'à lui.

Aomine se redressa et plaqua son visage contre le torse de son amant. Il l'embrassa, le lécha, le mordit tout en plongeant toujours plus vite, toujours plus loin entre ses reins. Kise maintenait sa tête contre lui et se déhanchait telle une liane souple sous le vent. Ils haletaient, peinant à reprendre leur souffle. Tous les sons qu'ils créaient donnaient à leur union une vision d'un érotisme brulant. Leurs corps étaient devenus de véritables fournaises de passion.

Kise se libéra le premier entre leurs corps en poussant un cri magnifique suivi de plusieurs gémissements. Il tremblait encore de plaisir alors qu'Aomine le possédait toujours. L'orgasme le faucha à son tour avec une brutalité divine. Chaque fibre leur être vibrait de ce plaisir si fort qu'ils venaient d'éprouver. Chaque nerf ressentait encore les décharges électriques qui les avaient parcourues. Et leurs esprits… Leurs esprits mirent un certain temps avant de fonctionner à nouveau à peu près correctement.

À bout de forces, ils basculèrent sur le côté. Aomine libéra Kise de sa présence et ôta le préservatif. Ils s'étreignirent jusqu'à la douleur le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'autre. Deux grands félins venaient de se livrer un combat d'une sensualité extraordinaire, un combat où ils étaient tous les deux vainqueurs. Le sommeil les faucha brutalement et ils ne s'éveillèrent qu'une bonne dizaine d'heures plus tard…

Ils déjeunèrent dans leur chambre après avoir pris une bonne douche. Aomine fut le premier à remettre le sujet sur le tapis.

– Je ne te cèderai pas de parts de KnS et je n'accepterai pas un yen d'investissement venant de toi, déclara-t-il soudainement.

– Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

– Si on veut de toi et moi ça marche, il ne doit pas y avoir d'histoire d'argent entre nous.

Kise eut une seconde d'absence, le temps d'assimiler ce que son compagnon venait de dire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Avait-il bien compris les paroles d'Aomine ?

– Tu suggères qu'on… qu'on poursuive notre liaison ?

– C'est toi hier qui m'as dit que tu étais amoureux, non ? Et je t'ai répondu que moi aussi. Je n'envisage pas une histoire aussi brève si nous avons des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Et toi ?

– Non, moi non plus, souffla Kise, leur cœur battant à tout rompre. Et tu as raison. Il ne doit pas y avoir d'histoire d'argent entre nous. J'ai juste une question.

– Laquelle ?

– Pourquoi faut-il que tu abordes ce sujet si froidement ? s'écria l'ancien mannequin en fusillant son amant du regard. Aomine eut un petit rire et s'installa contre la tête de lit en tendant la main. Kise le rejoignit et se glissa dans ses bras.

– Là on est dans une bulle de bonheur qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Ce qui s'est passé était… extraordinaire. Mais en dehors de cette bulle, il y a une réalité que nous ne pouvons pas ignorer parce que des gens dépendent de nous. Et cette réalité est froide et dure et même parfois cruelle. Mais notre bulle est là pour qu'on reprenne des forces. Tu me donnes de la force et je veux préserver ça.

– Plutôt poétique comme métaphore, sourit Kise. Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de ton caractère. Mais ce que tu dis est frappé au coin du bon sens. Ce serait bien qu'on vive ensemble.

– Ce serait bien en effet...

– Rentrer le soir en me disant que tu m'attends et…

– … et qu'on va passer une merveilleuse soirée après…

– … après un bon dîner.

– C'est tout à fait ça, rit doucement Aomine en resserrant son étreinte.

– Combien de jours nous reste-t-il avant d'être obligé de sortir de notre bulle ? demanda l'ancien mannequin.

– Je ne sais pas… Mais ça va bientôt faire trois semaines qu'on est parti.

– On se donne encore quarante-huit heures ?

– Et on va faire quoi ?

– Rester dans cette chambre et faire l'amour comme des bêtes à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, murmura Kise en roulant sur son amant pour l'embrasser…

Fin.

Voilà, cette histoire est terminée. J'espère vous avoir fait passer un bon moment.


End file.
